Across A Blue Lake
by Olliephantomhive2461
Summary: This is a weird type of songfic, so hopefully you guys don't hate it. It goes between Mai and Naru on their feelings after SPR has disbanded. SONG- "Don't worry child" by Swedish House Mafia. I DON'T OWN THE SONG OR GHOST HUNT!


**OK LISTEN UP! I took down the lyrics to the son because of the whole fanfiction copyright thiggy. It annoys the crap outta me, but I really don't want this to get filed under content abuse. You could say that I am being unnecessarily or what ever, but I really don't care. This account means too much to me, and if that mean being unnecessary so be it. **

**Also sorry if it gets a bit weird and confusing wit the line thiggy..it makes it easier 4 me, but you can ignore it.**

**_Rest of normal stuff…...**

**This is going to transition halfway from Mai to Naru, but don't worry I'll be sure to make the switch evident for you. **

**Song- "Don't worry child" by Swedish House Mafia ****(feat. John Martin)**

**Mai's pov- **

I sat on the fake leather couch that infiltrated by the unorganized area in front of my T.V. Im not sure why I still even have it because I rarely watch T.V. much less sit at home for long.

Usually, at this time of day, i'm working at my job, a rusty little bar down the corner of my rundown neighborhood. They were the only place that would accept me because of my age. Heck, the fact that they hired a 16 year old girl didn't for bother them the slightest, nor did it bother those liquor filled men who seemed to be undressing me with their eyes.

I had read and heard people who had encountered such men tell me their stories but I had never imagined it like that. I had felt naked and exposed. Well, more like_ nakeder_ because my work attire had already qualified as exposing too much. At least to me it did, but I had been told on many occasions that I must show _MORE _of my body. I always had simply refused. They were too glad to have a young virgin worker to pull in the sleezers to fire me.

I twiddled with the loose strings that swiveled themselves out of the couch fabric and began thinking of a subject I never tend to dwell on, the SPR. I wonder what all of them are doing now?

My inner kindness struck out of my heart strings as I began to hope for their safety, but I quickly swiveled back to the feeling I knew I should be having. I should be angry with them now. But I'm not. They did leave me all alone after Naru left back to England with Lin-san, but I couldn't seem to think of them in spite. After all, who would stay with _me_? I'm a lonely orphan girl whose other friends had followed in the members of the SPR's footsteps.

Everyone left me, but I accepted it long ago.

Every now and then I get a call or go to Bou-san's shows in town, but its been at least a month since I have heard from my makeshift family.

Even my school friends don't call me anymore ever since we graduated. They may have acted all cozy while we are stuck in the same classroom, but after that they turned their backs and leave without a word to me. I doubt they would have lasted anyway.

**Time skip….**

They left me again. I thought those girls in my intro to psychology class would have at least stayed to wait for me but apparently not. I should get used to the repeating behavioral trends after school, but it seems even time can't even do that much for me. How did even my friends in the first place?

The hallways of the college were mostly deserted at this time and silent now except for the occasion talk and laughter of a small bundle of girls echoed from outside. But even that eventually went away as well.

I opened the sliding door of one of the popular gathering rooms and walked towards a chair by the window. The sun was still out; its radiant rays hung droopy off its body and onto the area around me. It felt like a hug from Bou-san. I could feel its lazy and easy-going warmth tickle my bonny arms and rest on my face as I smiled and began to hum out a soft melody.

The quiet fullness of the unusually, empty room enhanced my smile and my vocal cords began to yearn to vibrate. I let it take control over me and I began to sing a melody that had inched its way up my throat all day. It would finally be realised, just like everything else I had held onto. Everything leaves at some point.

**(A/N- Start song + "_" means insert lyrics)**

I remember Bou-san's, my father figure's, eyes; light caramel with puddles of melted chocolate. I looked up to him like he really was my father, instead of the reality of who my real father was. I'm ashamed that I know little of the man who fathered me, after all, you don't really get to know people who you've never really knew for long in the first place.

Of course, ever since Naru left and the SPR split, that feeling had not returned unless I was staring at the picture Madoka had given me when she was helping Naru pack in the office.

"Yah know Mai," she had whispered, "I returned here just for you. These boys could have packed on their own, but no doubt they wouldn't be able to say their goodbyes correctly, right?"

I had been so shocked at the strange woman's behavior that I had dropped the glass mug with a loud CRASH on the office's kitchen floor. She had just giggled and shook with laughter as both men came running into the room, her pink hair bouncing and her smile never wavering.

Later that day she gave me the only photo we had of the entire team. She had bend over to my ear and whispered, "I snuck it when you weren't looking, sorry."

It was then that I had finally begun to cry.

With my extended amount of free time when I wasn't working I had visited my old house. The first house I had ever called home.

The outside was now freshly painted a light blue and the old fence had been fixed. I had remembered how many time mother and I had tripped over its loose and sharp edges before she had gotten sick I still had the scars to prove it.

It felt empty, to say the least, seeing it all prettied, memories left behind and the blood trail from our cuts and scrapes scrubbed clean.

I guess it must have been weird to see me standing outside their house because a pair of twin boys had opened the front door and peeked out. They couldn't have been more than 5 or 6 but the looks in their eyes told otherwise.

The unusual purple color had screamed out to me, _'mischievous devils!'_, and while looking at the two a lone tear slid down my face.

'_They look like mini Nar- Oliver and Eugene,'_ I had said to myself when I looked straight at the boys. In order not to frighten the raven headed twins I forced out a smile and waved my hand goodbye, not wanting to linger with the strange pair who reminded me so much of the two, older version of the twins who had left me.

Not even Gene came to see me anymore.

Hopefully Naru and Gene had been that joyfull of twins; hopefully both sets of lookalike boys were happy now.

With that I had been to walk away, but as I looked back at the door I saw that both brilliantly handsome boys were grinning largely at me. One was sympathetic and soft, the other was large and exited.

I chucked at their antics and waved once more before finally taking my leave, and departing off back to my lonly little home.

Hopefully their home had the warmth that mine had been missing for a long time.

I loved….Gene?

At the time, I wasn't even sure who I loved or if the feeling I had felt could classify as anything normal anymore.

I had found Naru leaning against a tree near the lake without a trace of emotional change evident on his face any longer. He had made sure to wash it away after they had found Gene's body in order for no one to be able to see his so called _"weakness"_. Such pride that boy has.

If only I had told him that what he had thought was weakness, I found brave of him but the act was unnecessary. Emotions only make you stronger, determined and braver. Thats if you let them, of course. If only I had told him that, maybe he would be happier, maybe that day would have been….different. Maybe. Maybe, he would have allowed himself to cry, to live, to love…..

He never would though. He's in England, drinking different tea and sitting in a different office, and he still thinks I love his dead twin brother.

Gene was the nicer one, the one that smiled, and the one that cared, but I don't love him. To be perfectly honest that day I really wasn't sure. I had followed and accepted Naru's word when he said that I didn't love him. Now I feel he left, I realized it. I feel like a spoiled brat who can't make up her mind, but its true. I guess you really don't know what you have until its gone. For instance I would do almost anything just to see that narcissism smirk one more time in his prideful manner, or just to quarrel with him again. Those days, as stressful as they currently may have been, weren't all that bad. Naru isn't a rock, and he never was, he was just….difficult.

At this point I was looking up at the bleached, white, ceiling and tears began to swirl in my eyes.

First heartbreaks always sting a bit harder than the rest to follow, don't they?

When I finally left Natu to be with his thoughts after my confession, I had ran into Bou-sans arms with a large thump. Startling him, he swerved slightly losing his balance. He had gripped me tight, even though he was unknowing what happened he pecked the top of my forehead with a kiss.

Ayako had been seconds away from grabbing her purse to whack him, but slowly dropped her hand in defeat. Giving Bou-san a watchful glare she latched onto the other side of me, hugging both me and Bou-san. Both adults cheeks flushed slightly red and turned away from one another, but hey still didn't let me go.

I felt another two solf pressures against either side of me and twisted my head from Bou-san to see who it was. John, with his angelic bright person, wavy blond locks and sky blue eyes imprint on me a wide grin before whispering, "Mai, whatever it is that is stressing on your heart you don't have to worry anymore. Heaven's got a plan for you. My god is looking down on us right now and he has a plan Mai, he has a plan for you."

As he hugged me a bit tighter I began to sob. My cries and wails couldn't be described as lonely though. Anyone who hered me would be able to tell with every fiber of their being that from those tears came the relief of having one give you their love.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned to the other presence on my left. Masako, with her silky outfits and high self esteem had let emotion gorge out from her purple-like eyes causing them to turn blue.I let a slight nod and curve of my lips indicate to her that she was understood, but I was interrupted when her distinguished voice broke through.

"Brown-san's right, Mai. I may not follow in his god's way or religion but I can tell you this," she paused for a moment before continuing, "We, as people who inhabit this earth are not thrown in like a lottery; Its not a random rumble of sequences and events. There is a plan or purpose Mai, don't forget that."

Everyone became silent at the mediums small speech, my screaming stopped and all that was left was silent tears. Sadly that silence only became more distressing when a familiar, teasing wail caused our head to spin around.

Yasu was frantically running towards them with a mischievous smile on his face.

"So you guys all got into a group hug around my little Mai-chan but did not invite me! For shame all of you." He began to gesture to our position and everyone broke apart immediately except Bou-san and me.

I instead, tuned by body around to face Yasu while keeping my back pressed against my father-figure. He, in turn, kept his arms loosely around my neck with a annoyed scowl on his face.

Bou-san and Yasu began to have a staring contest, but Yasu quickly aborted and rant words the both of us, gripping a pressure that could beat Bou-san's infamous hugs. I squealed and dried tears onto the strange teen's shirt.

"Mai-chan, I know you love me but people are not napkins to wipe boogers on."

I quickly pulled away and shouted, "I did not wipe bogger on you, Yasu!"

"Oh really, the whats this on my shirt." He pointed to a completely clean spot on his shirt and began to act like a nagging grandpa.

"Children these days," he said shaking his head in fake disappointment. I slowly doubled over in laughter and the rest of the gang followed suit. As I shook in giggles from my position on the floor, Yasu shuffled my hair and looked knelt down to me and whispered into my ear, "Feeling better Mai?"

It was that point I had decided, from my awkward angle on the floor, that I would never let these friends go. To bad they got to leaving doing it before I could even attempt to forget them.

**Naru's pov-**

Transitioning back to England was harder that it should have been, to say the least. I should have been satisfied with my accomplishments. After all, I had located my brother body, managed a business, and had gotten together a team of investigators to work with. But even that, didn't suffice for the…..emotion….I had endured in the process of leaving Japan.

Of course, my ego is too big to ever admit that I was….troubled when Mai didn't show up at the airport alone with the rest of her makeshift family. I have come to the conclusion that the reason why she stayed as my employee was because she herself believed that she was in love me, but I assured her that it was not a bother to me. After all, everyone has done that at some point towards me. She wasn't even at fault because she had never known that the person in her dreams, her spirit guide, was me more presentable, kinder, more sociable, better listener and conveyor at emotions, a- by then my fingers had gripped the desk tb with a unnatural, tight, grip and I felt my PK balance shake.

Leaned back from my hunchbacked, position and released my hold on the wooden surface. It bothered me to think that the petite, japanese brunette was in love my my better attributed twin.

'_Everyone else was too, so get over yourself Noll,' _I chanted in my head, repeatedly trying to make that sentence hurt less and less. After all, multiple groups of people would have been better off if Gene had stayed in England and I had died in his place. I slouched further in to my chair and rested a hand on top of my attenuated fingers.

Time truly doesn't hal for everyone does it? I silently snaked out from my black office chair leaving the stack of papers flopped on the desk. After locking the door to my study office I proceeded to walk down the brightly lit hallways of the Davis, western style mansion.

The thing that had always left me a bit dazed was the decorum and furniture style difference of Japan and England after I had come back. _'Of course their different Noll, you aren't in Japan anymore.' _I made my was hurriedly towards the virtually empty room down the hall across my own (barely touched) bedroom. Centered artistically in the center of the room, and on the hardwood flooring was a elegant grand piano. Across was a porcelain-like, untouched, fabric layered, chair. It's been month since I stepped foot in this haven again, but here I am, seeking a sort of rare personal pleasure once again.

I allowed the tips of my fingers to delicately glaze the surface of the piano with a void of lacking emotion in my eyes, and let the memories flash my conscious mind in a haze of fog-like, imaginary mist. The last time I was in here was the time when _he_ was still alive. He had been adamant about playing a current song that _wasn't_ a classic that I usually preferred over trending music. I remember the look in his eyes as he whispered the lyrics of the song sadly. I had asked him what was so special about that song, but he shot me down and said it was nothing.

As I played the intro I extended the length between my forefinger and thumb to reach the sharp and found myself humming along to the familiar tune. I, being the prodigy I am, memorise my sheet music instead of reading it. '_Gene was the one who insisted I read it because then I didn't play so mindlessly. Unfortunate for him, listening to people is not my strong suit.' _I wasn't even sure of the songs title, but somehow I knew exactly what notes and lyrics matched up. _Gene always liked to sing, I was the one who played. _

Quickly glancing around the room I listed my options in my head mathematically, '_1. humm along, 2. don't play at all, and 3…...sing. 'Mother sai she had this place sound padded a long time ago, so there shouldn't be a single soul able to listen,' _I thought and smirked at my supposed ingenious plan.

I finally sat down on the cold, black, leather padded, bench, scooted to the middle, and did something I haven't done in a long while. I sang.I slowly parted my stiff lips and breath in carefully.

Mai; idiotic, dumbfound, childish girl. No matter how many insults I squeezed after her name it didn't make anything hurt less. I smirked at the memory of my little tea girl. I had called her that once, but after she didn't present me with more tea until I had apologized _and _called her my assistant and not my tea girl. She really was something special. I had never really thought that I would be one day going back to England, or my real purpose in that strange island was. With her I wanted to live in the moment; Tea, ghosts, paperwork, tears, hospitals, all of it.

Its been 2 years, 2 painful years. When I came back to England mother hadn't stopped pestering me. She had insisted that something was wrong with me. That persistent woman. I thought about her a lot though when I came back. At first I was adamant about it being lack of tea, but that wasn't always the case. I'm 20 years old now, and it still gets me troubled to think about whether or not that perky assistant of mine ever got hurt or worse hospitalized. She doesn't even have to be in the same country as me to get me worried. What has she done to me?

When I arrive back from Japan I published a new book with the data collected from the Japanese SPR branch; I have to admit, the collection of information differences from the paperwork we have here in England brought to light a new perspective towards my thinking. Even though presently, the book wouldn't be entirely accurate due to new research, but it was probably the one I had enjoyed writing the most. I titled it, _Supernatural insect: a view on the animal instinct prospects of latent psychics. _I had gotten quite a lot of backlash on the title and for the use of the term "animal instinct", and honestly I agree with the critics who despised it. But, even after multiple proposals to switch the name I refused. Lin was the only one who had refused to say anything on the matter. He was the only who knew how that term had riled up a certain brunette back in Japan and their memories. A memorys of my idiotic, clumsy, brunette, japanese girl, with eyes of cinnamon, and a lack of self awareness, assistant, who I never stopped thinking about.

I paused for a long time. The room no longer was filled with the notes of memories, but of the silence of pain.

I remember the day we had found my twin brother's body. The divers had contacted me faster than expected and that wasn't the only thing surprising about that day. A certain japanese girl had made sure to make that day even more unforgettable. As I began to think more I realized that the song I was playing has an uncanny resemblance towards the setting we had been in that day. _Thats probably why he had insisted on me playing it the day before he left," I thought. 'Damn it Gene, you knew what was going to happen, but yet you still didn't stop it._ _Damn you!'_ I closed my eyes painfully shut.

The song was right though; it really was my first heartbreak. Mai loved Gene. That mess of a brother took her away from me; the one thing I wanted to keep within my grasp was stolen by a dead man. How pathetic. I gripped the chair of the leather bench in anger, but kept my face as emotionless as normal. Any normal person wouldn't have been able to tell what was going through my head. Except her. She said once that my eyes were the window to my soul like it was as simple of a thing as telling someone weather or not you liked a book. I could feel the shots of electricity making their way to the surface of my palms. _Mai._ I closed my eyes and breathed out. _'It was her choice Noll, you wouldn't have been able to make her love you anyway,' _I told myself, and put my finger back on the porcile keys

"Mother was right when she said something must have happened in Japan besides finding you," I said outloud to the air, hoping that wherever my twin was he would here, "having you heartbroken is a cruel thing, isn't it brother?"

Martin Davis, being the almost stoic man of science that he is, knocked on the door to my study a month after I had returned from Japan with Lin. I had thought that without a doubt if he wasn't there to bring files he was under pressure by madoka and mother to come and talk to me. They had each taken their fair share, even Lin. Spacing the days of the isits to my study they took turned coming in to "talk" with me. I had ignored the two pestering women and my father until the surprising day where Lin had shown up. I had of course, giving him a warm of a welcome that I did to modaka except worse. I had imagined he would have been able to not follow in those resistant womens footsteps, but little had I known he had come of his own accord.

He had walked over to the desk and slipped me a printed sheet of paper and said, "Oliver, I wont tell your mother or Madoka about the details that went on in Japan. Of course Madoka already has her suspicion about Mai, considering you immensely spacious behavior towards one another on the day we left, but that the subject I came to discuss." Lin placed his hand roughly on the desk and looked down at me sternly. "She wouldn't want this. You know how much she criticized you of your work habits back in Japan, so you know this wouldnt please her. Nor would it knowing what grief you are causing your parents right now." He stopped and pointed down to the sheet of paper he had put down next to me. "I understand you must be concerned about her well being so I took the liberty to contact the former SPR member myself. All except Mai. I gave each of them a share of spare money to keep incase things went south for Mai. I instructed them to keep an eye on her and to update me if anything goes amiss." He had then turned to walk about the door, but before he left he said with is back turned, "Theres no need to worry, we'll see her again in a 2 years."

Of course I had no idea what he had meant by this and demanded an answer, but that intolerable man refused to budge, so I was left with only my assumptions. Later that day, after getting little to no work done, and re-reading the repo left on Mai for me, I went downstairs for the first time in months, and ate dinner at the dining room table with everybody else. After that, I never stopped.

**Mai's pov.**

I walked away from the window in science, and out of the building.

'_I will see him again, I just know it. And when I do, nothing will stop me.'_ I wiped away my tears quickly and smiled at myself. _'Just you wait you narcissism, I'm going to study hard and make it to England. Who will be the idiot then?_'

**Naru's Pov.**

After the first year, the updates on Mai got less and less until they finally stopped altogether. Each member had given an unreasonable excuse to why they weren't in touch with Mai anymore, but that had only increased my frustration. I had found out not to long ago of what Lin had meant by I would be seeing Mai in 2 years. For college, he had apparently already knew that she had been aiming for scholarship program in England. He had presumed that she would have made it, but disappointingly he admitted she did not. That meant once more year if she makes the next one. And if she doesn't, well I'll just have to go to that little idiot myself. I smirked at the thought and left the piano room, only to find, to my utter horror, both my mother and Madoka standing right outside it with their ears pressed to the wall and dumbstruck open jaws. My eyes narrowed and I immediately became furious.

"What do you think you doing?" Madoka and mother both exchanged worried glances and did something unexpected. They each went to each side of me and pinched my cheeks with an obvious kiss. I immediately froze in horror, and the two took this to their advantage.

"Well sweetie got to run, bye!" And with that the trouble making pair ran away giggling obviously off to talk about their new, stunning discovery into my personal life. As soon as they were gone I felt my face heat up.

"Fuck," I muttered,"I can't believe they just-" cutting myself off short I decide not to dwell on their unusual behavior. I walked back into my study and began trying to forget anything ever happened.

**So, did you like it? Please give me reviews because I desperately want to hear them. **

**So to clear some things up I know that the formatting of this songfic was a bit different. I want to add more plot and have each line of the song explain a different part of the whole picture or just a snapshot. Sorry if the amount in between got to be a bit large, but it was easier this way for me because I was able to incorporate all my one shot ideas together. **

**Sorry for any grammar, spelling, and punctuation mistakes I tried really hard this time to make it right. I'm only in…..wait a sec im not gunna tell you guys that. **

**Oh as well as if you feel up to it I would like you guys to answer this question. So when I read fanfiction I find it easier to leave gap things in between each paragraph instead of having them all touch. (I'm not grammar vocabulary savvy so just try to understand your hardest). Which way is better? I know what's grammatically correct but thats not the thing i'm worried about. I want to know which style is easier for you guys to re on the fanfiction platform.**

**So until next time**

** -Olliephantomhive2461**


End file.
